smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Loves Of Smurfette/Part 2
"Great Ancestors, Mama Smurf, I wouldn't have imagined that Grandpa Smurf would be so in love with you just like Papa and all the Uncle Smurfs," Psycheliana said as she listened to Smurfette's story. "I honestly never knew how much your Grandpa was in love with me until years later when your Papa smurfed home for good, Liana," Smurfette said. "You see, in my first year of being a real Smurf, I had no idea of what being a father meant for a male Smurf, so I always wondered why Papa Smurf cared for me like I was very special to him, even more special than the other Smurfs. I originally thought it was because I was the only female Smurf in the village at the time, but over time I would smurf things in him that made me feel...well, like he was in love with me." "Have you ever thought of what it would be like to marry Grandpa Smurf?" Liana asked. "I was tempted to think about it at the time of Woody and Laconia's wedding, Liana, but I just couldn't imagine myself being anything to Papa Smurf other than a daughter, because that's what I really felt like to him, even if that wasn't what Papa Smurf felt I was like to him," Smurfette said. "However, there was one person who still smurfed of me as a daughter, and one that he regretted ever creating." "You mean Gargamel," Psycheliana said, shivering at the thought. "Ooooh, I don't think that I would ever want him smurfing as my grandfather in any sense." "I know how you feel, Liana," Smurfette said sympathetically. "Anyway, it was on that first day of spring that Gargamel decided that he was going to smurf something to make me his tool of destruction again." ----- And as Smurfette continued her story, Psycheliana saw the rundown-looking stone hovel that was Gargamel's home near the Smurf Forest. She saw the wicked wizard looking out from one of his windows at the forest, with his cat Azrael sitting right next to him on the windowsill. "What a wickedly revolting day this turned out to be, Azrael," Gargamel commented. "Why, just look around you...it's the first day of spring. Somewhere out in the forest, those wretched little Smurfs are celebrating in their village with their disgustingly happy little parties, enjoying the sight of nature bringing forth new life from the miserable winter we have suffered through. How I can't stand everybody being so happy that spring is here while we are stuck here with no Philosopher's Stone created so we can escape this horrible place." Azrael meowed a response of total indifference to Gargamel's comments about the first day of spring. "And what's worse than that, is that traitorous little daughter of mine has the nerve to turn against me, even after all the trouble of bringing her to life so she could be my instrument of destruction to those sickeningly happy little Smurfs," Gargamel continued, turning away from the window to think about what to do when inspiration struck him. "But wait a minute...even if Papa Smurf did make her into a real Smurf, she could still be used for my purposes of destroying them. What seems to be the thing that happens to all creatures when it comes to the first day of spring?" Azrael meowed something that sounded like, "They fall in love?" "Exactly, my fish-breathed feline," Gargamel said. "And if those Smurfs are truly anything like the creatures of this forest that have male and female counterparts, they're going to be falling head over heels for Smurfette, maybe with the intent that one of them is going to marry her. Well, Azrael, if those Smurfs think that they're going to hear wedding bells in their future, I might have something here that will make them hear the tolling bells of doom." Gargamel laughed along with Azrael as the evil wizard turned to his books to find something that would best work against the Smurfs. ----- Meanwhile, back in the village, Farmer was out in his fields trying to shoo away the birds that have gathered around, looking rather upset. "Sweet mother of Smurf, these fields aren't for you to be smurfing in, you smurfing birds!" Farmer shouted. Papa Smurf had just walked by the fields when he noticed what Farmer was doing and how he was reacting. "Is there something that smurfs to be the problem, Farmer?" he asked. "It's just them dang-smurfed birds that be smurfing my fields right at the time that I'm starting to smurf them for new plants this season, Papa Smurf," Farmer said with his cheeks puffed up. "I just can't seem to smurf them away long enough to smurf any work done out here." Papa Smurf stroked his beard while he looked at the fields in wonder. "I think that what you might need to smurf you some peace of mind out here in the fields is a scarecrow, Farmer," he finally said. "A scarecrow?" Farmer said. "Where am I going to be smurfing materials for smurfing me a scarecrow? Do I look like a smurfer of scarecrows to you?" "Well, you could ask someone like Vanity if he can smurf you a scarecrow," Papa Smurf suggested. "He may be a little...uh, stylish when it comes to smurfing things like that, but at least he's someone you could try." Farmer thought about that for a moment. "Vanity for smurfing a scarecrow," he said to himself over and over. ----- As Farmer thought over his dilemma about how to keep the birds out of his fields, Papa Smurf went back to his house to examine himself in the mirror, posing in various forms, studying his appearance to see whether there was anything about himself that Smurfette might find attractive. After a while, though, Papa Smurf sighed as if he couldn't figure out what it was that Smurfette really saw in him. He then went to his window to look out toward the village to clear his thoughts when he saw Smurfette approaching a mud puddle, only to suddenly be intercepted by Hefty. "Allow me to smurf you across this puddle so you don't muddy up your shoes," Hefty said as he picked Smurfette up and carried her in his arms. "Why, thank you, Hefty," Smurfette said, rewarding him with a kiss after they have crossed the puddle. "You sure are strong as you're also considerate." Papa Smurf saw this from his window and thought of something. Hefty felt himself so lovestruck from the kiss that he didn't notice where he was going while he was walking in a daze until he heard Papa Smurf calling his name. "Uh, yes, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked after he cleared his head. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your exercise machines for a while, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "Uh...sure, Papa Smurf, my gym equipment is all yours to borrow if you need to smurf yourself in shape," Hefty said. "Thank you, Hefty, that's all I need," Papa Smurf said before he turned away from the window. Hefty looked at the window and began to wonder what Papa Smurf would want or need to use exercise equipment for. He was starting to think that maybe he was interested in Smurfette, but then he immediately dismissed the idea, saying, "Naah, he's too old for her." ----- Vanity was inside his house, assembling a beautiful bouquet for Smurfette, when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw that it was Farmer. "Howdy, Vanity," Farmer said. "I was just wondering there if you could smurf me up a scarecrow that I could smurf in my fields to keep the birds away." "Why, certainly, Farmer," Vanity said, sounding delighted. "I have all the material that I will need to smurf you up one before the day is finished." "Thank you very much, smurf bless you," Farmer said as he headed back toward his fields. Vanity went into his closet and pulled out rolls of fabric that he had kept in store. "These should smurf me quite nicely...this veil of raw silk...a yard of lamé brocade...and also this braid of point d'Alençon," he said to himself as he examined each of the fabrics he pulled out. He cut as much as he needed from each of the fabrics and took them to his sewing machine. "The obvious stitching will smurf a crazy style to the applique." Vanity hummed the Smurf song as he went to work sewing up the fabric to put around one of his dressing figures in his house, making it look the way he wanted it to. "Oh, that is just so absosmurfly marvelous," he said as he finished his sewing and dressed up the figure with the outfit he had made for it. "And now with a touch of a smurfy little trifle on the hat, it will be all set to smurf out into the fields." ----- Barber had just finished trimming another hedge in the form of Smurfette when he saw Duncan McSmurf approaching him. "Ah, if it isn't one of my few and favorite customers," Barber greeted. "Don't tell me you're in need of another trim so soon after your last one." "Oh no, laddie, I'm fine the way that I am now," Duncan said. "I'm just beginning to wonder about Papa Smurf." "You think that his latest style isn't smurfing out for him, Duncan?" Barber asked. "His beard smurfs fine, Barber, but that isn't what I came to smurf to you about," Duncan said. "It's just thinking about Papa Smurf having an interest in Smurfette...you know, like how we have an interest in Smurfette." "Ah, so you're thinking that Papa Smurf is in love with Smurfette just like us?" Barber asked, sounding curious. "I wouldn't think that something like that would be appropriate for Papa to smurf for someone his age, laddie," Duncan said. "But it does get me wondering what Smurfette would smurf in someone like him." "Well, he's her Papa Smurf, too, Duncan," Barber said. "Why would she smurf him as anything other than that?" "I just don't know," Duncan said. "Who would really know the mind of a lassie like her to smurf things about Papa that none of us would be able to smurf?" "She's the only female in this village, so I'm afraid I can't answer that question," Barber said. "Why don't you ask her if you're so interested in knowing what she smurfs in Papa Smurf?" "I don't think that she would like me smurfing into her private affairs like that, laddie," Duncan said. "Well, you aren't going to know unless you smurf that chance, Duncan," Barber said. "If there's anything else that I can smurf you for, I might be willing to help you." "Thanks anyway, you've smurfed me all that I need to smurf," Duncan said before he walked away, leaving Barber looking at his friend in wonder before he returned to his hedge-clipping. ----- Smurfette was in her house at this moment, fixing up her hair, when she heard a knock on her door. "Hello, who is it?" she asked as she got up from sitting in front of her mirror. She opened the door and saw that it was Amore. "Oh, it's just me, Smurfette," he replied, sounding rather bashful. "You see, I was just, uh..." "Yes?" Smurfette asked, curious. "I just wanted to smurf you a little present, so I smurfed you this," Amore said as he pulled a furry object from behind his back. "Ooooh...a fur stole," Smurfette said, sounding very excited. "Oh, Amore, you shouldn't have!" "Well, go ahead and smurf it on," Amore suggested. Smurfette put the fur stole around her neck and looked in the mirror. "This just smurfs so fabulous on me," she said with a smile. "I don't know where you smurf this, but this is so smurftastic. You're a real smurf." And with that, she gave Amore a kiss. "I'm glad you like it, Smurfette," Amore said, feeling happy that he got kissed. "But don't forget to smurf it a lettuce leaf every morning." "A lettuce leaf? But I..." And then Smurfette looked and saw that the "fur stole" had opened its eyes and looked at her. "EEEEEEEK...how horrible! You smurfed me a caterpillar!" Smurfette threw the caterpillar right into Amore's face. He sighed as he walked out of Smurfette's house with his pet crawling behind him. "Let's face it, I will never understand Smurfettes as long as I smurf," Amore said to himself. Brainy and Jokey watched as Amore walked away from Smurfette's house with his pet caterpillar, sulking over his failure. "Well, that certainly smurfed out for him quite smurfily," Jokey said as he laughed. "I don't see why you think it's so funny to laugh at your fellow Smurfs' failures to attract Smurfette's undivided attention when it comes to having her smurf for a future mate, Jokey," Brainy said. "Oh, come on, Brainy," Jokey said. "You don't think that you can smurf a chance of winning Smurfette's heart?" "Of course I do, Jokey," Brainy said. "You see, I am willing to show Smurfette that an intelligent Smurf is the best choice for her after all the Smurfs have smurfed their chance to prove themselves to her in some way or another." "Well, if you do happen to find an intelligent Smurf, Brainy, let me know where he is, okay?" Jokey said before breaking out in laughter. "That's just plain mockery, Jokey Smurf," Brainy said, sounding greatly displeased. "If I ever happen to be in Papa Smurf's place, you wouldn't smurf so disrespectful towards me as to ever smurf that I lack the intelligence to show Smurfette the kind of Smurf she should desire to have all along." "Let's say you do smurf her out on a romantic smurf-together, just you and her alone," Jokey said. "What are you going to smurf with her...read to her the entire contents of your books of wisdom?" "Why, I would never smurf to her something that her mind couldn't handle until around the second or the third date, Jokey," Brainy said. "I have other books of wisdom that are much more suitable for beginners, and I may have one that would be smurfect for private romantic smurf-togethers." Jokey yawned. "Boy, I would certainly find myself wanting to smurf more if I was her alone with you, Brainy." Brainy groaned. "Uhhhh...why do I even bother smurfing with you about me and whatever I might have planned for Smurfette? If I know you, your private smurf-togethers with Smurfette would be smurfing her all your nasty little pranks, and you might be the one who ends up not smurfing any more dates with her." "At least you can't say that I won't show Smurfette how to smurf a good time, even if I'm the only one who will enjoy it, Brainy," Jokey said before he laughed. "Well, let's see for ourselves who Smurfette will really want for a future mate, and may the best Smurf win," Brainy said before he walked off. Jokey looked at Smurfette's front door and then thought about Amore's failure to attract Smurfette's attention. He soon had an idea that sprang forth in his mind. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Many Loves Of Smurfette chapters